A House Reunited Alternate Ending
by JennaSW
Summary: After having been back in each other's lives for almost a year, Anna and Elsa have an open and trusting sisterly relationship again. As much as Anna wants to change that, she can't quite bring herself to sabotage her sister's relationship, and gives her advice that will change her life. Modern AU, Spin-off of A House Reunited, Elsa/Tiana, Anna/Moana
1. Elsa - Want to Sue Them?

Author's Note: The alternate endings split off from chapter 43. This take is decidedly not Elsanna anymore, but I hope you'll all still enjoy it.

* * *

"But I was. I just didn't care about anything else. All I cared about was making partner. Now I'm an equity partner, I have enough money that I could never work another day in my life, and hell, I'm even getting married," she stared at the ring on her finger before draining the rest of her drink, "And that's all kinds of confusing, but I have practically everything I ever wanted. I still need to get my name on the wall, but then what? If it wasn't for you dragging me out of that state, I wouldn't be sharing it with anyone."

"You'd still have Tiana," Anna offered.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I would. Though she's also getting married, so that'd be a weird thing to share with her." Elsa managed a slight snort. "Besides, she's not around often enough to share much with." _Well fuck, I said it._ "I'm gonna go refill my glass. You want more?"

Anna nodded, looking up at her. After a moment, she threw herself to her feet. "No, you sit back down, I'll get it."

After a moment in the kitchen, Anna returned with two overflowing cups of margaritas and handed one back to her. Elsa drained half the drink, earning herself a bit of brain freeze, and set the glass back down. She stared at it, unsure of what to say. The cat was out of the bag and she so desperately wanted to shove it back in there.

"Her being gone really bothers you, doesn't it?"

"Honestly, whenever I get home and she's here, I'm shocked. I know how much her career means to her, and I would never even consider asking her to give it up, especially after everything I've done for mine, but it's hard knowing you'll always be second place. I'm trying so hard to not make work my only priority, and I don't think she's really doing the same."

Anna wiped at her eyes. "I'm sure she's trying her best."  
"Maybe now. We've talked about it a lot, and she swears that she'll be better. Now that we're engaged, she's trying so much harder." Her eyes widened and she grabbed the buzzing phone from the nearby coffee table. There was a message saying 'Just landed. I'll call you later, Love you.' It was better than she'd feared, but it was late enough that she should've called. They weren't even filming until the next day. She typed out a quick reply and set the phone on the armrest. "At least she messaged me."

"Why do you say 'at least?' Isn't this just what you wanted?" Anna bit her lip, staring down at her margarita. She set it back down on the table and pushed it away from her. "You were worried she wasn't trying, and it seems like she's trying to show that she is."

"Maybe." Elsa sighed, leaning back against the couch, the cool leather pressing into her back. "I just don't know if it's enough."

Anna's hand rested on hers, squeezing it tight. "I've seen the way she looks at you, and the way you look at her. I know how much you two love each other." She sounded almost bitter, but Elsa must have just imagined that.

"She is trying," Elsa admitted.

"Exactly. So you don't need to worry. Just keep talking to her about you guys, and make sure that you're trying too. If she really doesn't get better, then fuck – you can call things off then, and I'm sure someone else would be there to snatch you up, but I think that now that she realizes how much it hurts you, she's going to be better."

Elsa nodded. "You really think so?" A tear ran down her cheek and she couldn't quite find the energy to bother with it.

"She'd be crazy not to." Anna leaned over, peering into her eyes. "Elsa, you want to marry her, it's why you said yes. Don't let cold feet ruin something amazing."

"You're right," she muttered. "I – Our issues are real, but I fucking love her, and she loves me, and I know that we can make it through this. We've made it six years already, and I can't imagine not spending my life with her."

Letting out a shuddering breath, Anna pulled back, looking away from her. "Exactly."

"Sorry, are you okay? Wasn't there something that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, it was nothing important. I think I was just being silly." She shrugged, downing the rest of her drink. "Just stuff with Moana, and just how serious it's getting – I know that Olaf would love for her to be his new stepmom, and I've been really scared by it. It was like I was holding myself back for something, and I know now that that was just silly of me."

"What do you mean?" She placed her hand on Anna's shoulder, gently tugging, trying to get her to face her.

Slowly shaking her head, Anna stood, still looking away. "I don't know. Maybe I was still wondering if things could happen with Esmeralda or something. It wasn't anything important. Don't worry about it. I think I had a bit too much to drink. I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Okay…" Elsa stared after her departing sister, trying to figure out just what to do, when her phone started buzzing on the table beside her. It was Tiana again, she was calling this soon? Elsa hadn't expected it for a few more hours – assuming she didn't just fall asleep the second she got back to her hotel. "Hey, honey."

"Hey there, beautiful. I'm just in the limo now. I miss you, it'd be so much more fun having a sexy blonde in the back with me."

"Not a redhead?"

Tiana gave a wry chuckle. "As irresistible as they are, you know you're the one for me, Elsa. Think maybe you could join me next time? You haven't in years, and now that you have more control over your schedule, I thought it'd be nice. Not until after Anna leaves obviously, unless she wants to join us. I bet Olaf would love to see the sights; I'm going to Kyoto in two weeks."

"Maybe. That could be really fun. I'm not sure if he has a passport though."

"Well, if not, then I think the next one is just after they leave, and it's filming in New Orleans. I could show you where I grew up."

A grin tugged at Elsa's cheeks. "Yes. That sounds wonderful. Though if I take too much extra time off, my firm may really start to question why I'm even a partner."

"Just for the weekend then, before filming starts. We can come out early, grab some po-boys and take a walk down the French quarter, and then just keep walking for a few hours and we'll reach my childhood home. Maybe we can take a cab."

"All right. Yes. Let's do it."

"I can't wait."

* * *

Elsa felt someone slip into bed next to her. Tiana wasn't due back for two more days, but she'd recognize her scent, her feel, anywhere. "You're home?"

That familiar face nodded against her. "I am. I missed you so much. As soon as we finished filming my part, I just got on out of there. They can take care of the rest without me. Did you have fun with Anna?"

"I did. I think we both kinda needed this."

"And you didn't do anything I would do?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, but the room was near pitch black, so the effect was minimal. "No, I did not sleep with my sister, although I'm sure you were fantasizing about it the entire time you were gone."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Soft, firm lips planted against Elsa's cheek, then her neck. "How about I show you what I was really fantasizing about?" The lips trailed down, meeting Elsa's collar as hands tugged at her nightgown.

_God, I've missed her. _She guided her head downward. Elsa intended to enjoy ever last minute they had together until she'd next have to leave. It was a great surprise when she realized that she wasn't dreading that departure as much as usual. She knew that Tiana would be coming home, as soon as she could, and that the next time, she'd be able to go with her.

* * *

Elsa stretched as she pulled out of the cab. The four of them in the backseat had been a bit of a squeeze, not that she minded being pressed against Tiana – and she was sure Tiana had enjoyed being squished against Anna. With all five of them heading to the airport, it just hadn't been worth it to put a car in long-term parking – more for convenience than price. Long-term parking was nowhere near as close to the entrance as the taxi pool was.

"You all have fun back there?" Moana chuckled, handing a wad of bills over to the driver before shoving her wallet back into the pocket of her pilot's uniform.

Tiana chuckled. "I certainly did. I mean -"

Elsa rolled her eyes. _Like I'd said. _"It's okay; it slipped out."

"Yeah but –"

Silencing her protests, Elsa pulled her fiancée close, pressing her lips against hers. She hadn't slipped up a single time in the last month until then, and Elsa could forgive the one little mishap. It was still far more progress than she'd expected. Tiana really was trying – hell, she was succeeding. Every day, she just kept showing Elsa that she'd made the right choice – that they really could work.

"It's fine." Moana shrugged, and found Anna grabbing one of her arms.

"I'm so glad you came out to visit," Anna said. "I've been going crazy not having you around, and I really needed this."

"And you'll see me again next week. For way longer this time."

Anna's bubbly giggle was a sight to see. For so long after Elsa had confided in her, she'd seemed melancholy. Maybe not quite depressed, but something had definitely seemed off, and yet every time Elsa had tried to talk to her about it, she'd just laughed and brushed it off and maybe suggested that they watch a show or play something with Olaf. Then Moana showed up, and it was like her entire outlook changed. If Elsa had been at all unsure that Anna had found someone who was good for her, then those doubts were long gone. Moana was perfect for Anna, and she seemed to be a great parent for Olaf too. She could even stomach watching more than a single Star Trek episode. "You promise?" Anna asked.

"Of course." Stealing a kiss, Moana's hand grazed down Anna's back. "We'll have five whole days together. Maybe we can finish DS9."

"Like that's what you have in mind."

"What else would she want to do, Mama?"

Anna pulled back, brushing down her skirt, her face reddening. "Um, nothing. I mean, maybe playing that game with you. Don't you have a quadrant or something to conquer. That's all I was saying."

Elsa and Tiana tried their absolute best not to start laughing. Tiana let out a light chuckle, but turned it into a cough, and Elsa only blew out a burst of air, not even letting it become a proper sound. Moana on the other hand, did nothing to stifle her laughter, causing all the more confusion from Olaf. "Yeah, I would love to play more with you. Maybe we could even try out the multiplayer."

Olaf's eyes widened, his jaw dropping. "There's multiplayer?"

"Hell yeah –" Anna elbowed her. "Yes. Of course there is."

"Awesome! Can we work together?"

Staring off into the distance, Moana bit into her lip. "I'm actually not sure."

"But I don't want to fight you."

"We'll figure it out."

Tiana leaned against Elsa, her head resting on her shoulder. "When's our flight?"

"We still have a little over an hour."

"Did you want to grab dinner before my flight?" Anna asked, her eyes firmly on her partner's. "I don't have to leave for three hours."

Glancing at the time on her phone, Moana shrugged. "I can squeeze that in. I might have to run off and leave you with the bill though."

"I can afford dinner."

Chuckling, Moana shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of it. I'll leave the money too. I was just joking."

"I can pay for things."

"Well I'm not letting you."

With a groan, Anna turned to her sister and soon-to-be sister-in-law. "Want to come eat with us?"

"We don't really have the time," Elsa said. "In fact, we should probably hurry on to security."

"Oh no!" Quickly stepping toward her, Anna grasped Elsa's hand in her own. "So we have to say goodbye? Already? Are you sure? You can't just come and eat with us real quick? Or at least sit with us and maybe grab a drink?"

Tiana shook her head. "I'm sorry, but we can't. We're already running late. But I'm sure we'll see you again soon. We can come visit for a weekend before too long."

"Yeah!" Elsa added. "We'll definitely come visit – and before Christmas, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Her grip tightened. "I just – I didn't think I'd have to say goodbye so soon."

Planting a kiss on her little sister's temple, Elsa pried her hand free and threw her arms around her. "I'm not going to stay away so long ever again. You don't have to worry. I shouldn't take too much more time off for a little while, but we'll be there in just a month or two. I'm not going to disappear again." _I still can't believe that I'm the one that did it from her perspective. I'm so used to resenting her for running off and leaving me alone that it just feels wrong to think of it any other way. But I'm just as guilty as she is. All I had to do was talk to her about it and I could've kept my little sister in my life. _

"Okay. I believe you. You just better actually follow through." Anna pulled back, her cheeks still lightly colored from Moana's earlier affection, and folded her arms over her chest. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too."

As Elsa checked the time again, Tiana gave Anna a hug. "You take care, okay?"

"I will."

"And you better take care of her," Elsa called to Anna's girlfriend.

Moana shot her back a crooked grin. "I always do. You gonna threaten to beat me up if I hurt her?"

Olaf stared between them. "What? Why would you fight? What if one of you gets hurt?"

Elsa chuckled, ruffling her padawan's hair. "We're not going to, because I know she's going to take care of your mom. And of you. And you keep up that lightsaber training and keep them both safe. The Sith could attack any day."

A serious look passed over Olaf's face, aging his six-year old features to a beleaguered seven. "I'll stop them. You have my word."

Grinning, Elsa pulled back and took Tiana's hand. "All right. You all have fun, we need to hurry."

With another wave, they left the trio on the curb, rushing to security and to their flight. They had a quick little vacation in New Orleans to speed on to. From everything Tiana had said, she had a full itinerary for the two of them and it was going to take every last second they had there. Hopefully there would be time for sleep. Given Tiana's libido, there actually might not be. Luckily for Elsa, coffee went amazingly with beignets.

* * *

Someone must have alerted the paparazzi. _There're a couple si__tes__ that give rewards for information on where Tiana is, so I really shouldn't be surprised, but for once I actually am. _The flight had been so quiet, only three people had even asked for her autograph, and apparently this was the reason why. Elsa did her best to hide her annoyance as she smiled for the cameras.

"Why did you come out early?" A woman in a smart sports coat asked.

"Come to visit your hometown?" A grey-haired man asked, not waiting for an answer to the last question.

"Just wanted to take a little vacation first," Tiana answered, glancing around for some sort of distraction. As much as she treasured her fame – and the womanly attention it garnered her – she'd never been too fond of dealing with this part. Though, of course, who was?

Elsa on the other hand, wasn't just 'not fond' of it. She absolutely loathed it. "We really have to get going," she insisted, trying to drag Tiana away from the crowd.

"Ms. Rose?" a woman in a pilot's uniform asked. _Great another autograph. _"Come with me. I'll take you to the pilot's lounge."

"Thank god." She took the woman's hand and let her pull her away, and they all caught a cart that was heading in the right direction. Elsa had no idea how she managed to get through the crowd so easily, but she needed to learn that skill. If not for her relationship, then for work.

"Thank you," Elsa said, leaning against the wall in the cozy little area that looked more like a living room than part of an airport.

The woman shrugged. "My pleasure. I can't imagine how annoying that must be."

"It does tend to be," Tiana replied. "Is there any way I can thank you?"

"Don't worry about it. My kids will freak when they hear that I met you, and that's more than enough for me."

"Well, how about a free meal at my restaurant in town? And my autograph, of course."

Waving her hand in front of her, the pilot shook her head. "No, really, I didn't do it for that. I don't need anything."

"I insist." Pulling out her airline ticket and a pen, Tiana quickly signed it. "What's your name?"

"Audrey. Um, Audrey Ramirez."

"All right. Thank you very much, Ms. Ramirez." After going over the last few letters a few times – the pen was not cooperating – Tiana handed over the ticket. "I'll let them know to expect you. Take your whole family, the meal's on me."

"Are you sure? You really don't have to."

"I insist. Now –" Tiana glanced around. "Is there a back way out of here?"

"There is." She pointed, and Elsa and Tiana immediately headed in that direction. "Oh!"

"Yes?"

She took off a floppy pilot's hat and set her bag on the ground. "One second." Digging through a surprisingly small amount of clothes, she dug out a jacket, whipping it forward once to unfurl it. "Thought you could use a disguise. Those pictures of you in that outfit will be all over the internet – you're a bit of a celebrity here."

"Am I?" Someone who didn't know Tiana so well would think she was being sarcastic – which is certainly a trait that someone who did know her well would associate with her as well, just not in this instance. Tiana had barely been back home in the past five years, and the last time she'd visited, she was still only a minor celebrity. _It must be so strange to think of that. If I went back to Palo Alto and suddenly everyone knew me, _I don't think I'd be able to even process it.

"Of course you are. You're Tiana Rose."

Hiding her coloring cheeks, Tiana hung the hat low over her face, stuffing her suit-jacket into her suitcase and replacing it with the jacket. "I could just wear my own clothes, you know."

"They'd recognize those too. You have a certain style, ma'am." Audrey chuckled. "If it really bothers you, though, just leave 'em at your restaurant. I'll be there."

"I'll do that. Thank you again." She bowed her cap in gratitude.

"We really appreciate it," Elsa added, as they ducked out the back. It didn't take them outside, but it did take them to a corridor that was clearly not for public use. No one showed up to stop them as they slipped out, finding themselves at the baggage claim, where the disguise must have been working, as no one started taking pictures of them.

"No, we're not inviting her to a threesome," Elsa teased.

"I was only going to think it!"

"I know." Elsa gave her fiancée a quick peck on the cheek as they waited for their bags. Once they had them, a limo driver – who was smart enough not to flash a sign with Tiana's name on it – took them to their hotel. The casino/resort was only a few blocks away from the French quarter, and if they had the time, they might even play a few rounds of something. Tiana insisted she was good at baccarat, but having never actually seen her play it, Elsa was convinced that it was just her trying to live out her James Bond fantasies.

Keeping the hat and jacket, Tiana changed into the most casual thing she owned – a polo and slacks. _Okay, she owns a few t-shirts and jeans, but I don't think she's worn them in years. _Elsa stayed in her dark green dress, and they walked through the casino, the assorted lights and sounds assaulting them as they tried to find the exit.

They never did make it easy.

Fortunately, once outside, they could enjoy the fresh air – and the New Orleans summer heat. "Why did I agree to wear this jacket?"

"Because being mobbed by paparazzi isn't too conducive to showing me around your hometown?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm going to die." The jacket was barely thicker than a windbreaker, but it still added up in the sweltering heat.

"We could go inside and grab a daiquiri?" Elsa suggested, pointing to a sign on a nearby building. They'd barely gone two blocks and sweat was already pooling on Tiana's forehead, and doubtless under the jacket as well.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Not wasting any time, Tiana dashed inside, swiftly ordering two mud-slide daiquiris.

It was absolutely delicious. And way stronger than Elsa was expecting.

"I had them throw in a shot of kamikaze."

"Gee, thanks. I love being wasted when I walk halfway across town."

Grinning broadly, Tiana replied, "You're welcome."

With their icy drinks in hand, they attempted again to brave the elements. "Not having open container laws is weird," Elsa muttered.

"Are you complaining?"

Elsa took another sip of the powerful drink, letting it cool her off. "No, definitely not."  
They passed by a few bars – or a few dozen – and more than a handful of strip clubs and massage parlors. "Oh, it's good to be home."

"Really? I mean, yeah, of course it is." _Am I just too restrained? Is that the real issue? Does Tiana actually have a normal sex drive?_

"Yeah, I used to hang out naked in that bar."

That answered that. "You what?"

Chuckling, Tiana, dragged Elsa deeper into the jungle that was New Orleans.

"Are we going to Café Du Monde?" Elsa asked.

"Of all the sights I want to see here—" Tiana replied, "—that is not one of them."

"Really? But it's beignets. Beignets are your thing."

Her laugh was dryer this time, nowhere near as teasing or mirthful. "Just because they popularized them does not mean they know how to make them. I like Café Beignet all right, and they have a decent po' boy, but I wasn't planning on them either."

"Are you just going to take me to your restaurant?"

"While we do have the best beignets in town, no, I wasn't going to do that either. I was thinking we'd stop at this little shop on the corner a couple blocks away, grab some shrimp po' boys, and go on a good bit further. There's a place near where I grew up that has the beignets that really inspired me, since you're so insistent on having some beignets, and I can show you where I used to live."

"I just assumed you were going to want beignets. I wasn't being insistent."

"Sure you weren't." Her playful smile as she turned back to Elsa stopped any retort she may have been formulating. "It's just over here."

As Elsa bit into the flaky baguette, stuffed full of fried, perfectly seasoned shrimp, with the lettuce and Rémoulade only enhancing the flavor, Elsa could see why Tiana had insisted on this place. "This is amazing."

"Yeah it is. And, it's perfect for walking around."

"You just don't want to let me sit for even a second, do you?" Elsa stared up at her partner from the nice comfy stool that had seemed so inviting while they awaited their sandwiches.

"Of course not, I love giving you a good workout."

"You realize you're going to leave me too worn out for sex when we get back?"

"Nah, there's coffee in the daiquiri. You'll be fine."

Groaning, Elsa shoved herself to her feet, and took another sip of the cool beverage. "You're a sadist."

Tiana slapped her ass, proving her point. "Get moving."

She did as she was instructed, and to her great surprise, found a cab waiting for them outside.

"I told you, I lived a good way from here. I wasn't going to make you walk that far – not in those shoes at least." She gestured down to the flats on Elsa's feet. "You better have brought your running shoes."

"I did. I just didn't want to wear them with my dress. It would clash."

"You're such a girl." Chuckling, Tiana pulled her into the cab, and into a kiss, her tongue briefly flicking against Elsa's lips before she pulled away to give the driver the crossroads they were heading for.

Elsa rested her head against Tiana's chest, deciding that she could handle catching a few crumbs from the po' boy.

"It won't be too far," Tiana said quietly, her fingers toying with Elsa's hair, having already pried it out of the bun it had started in.

"Oh no."

"What?"

Elsa's straw made a loud slurping sound. "I'm almost out of my drink."

"We'll grab more on the way back. Maybe a bunch, I want to keep you up all night, and maybe a little less inhibited."

"Why, what did you have in mind?" Elsa cocked a sly grin at her.

"Oh, nothing too exciting."

"I already said we're not having a threesome with that pilot."

"Oh? Is that your only condition? I can find a different girl to join us."

Elbowing her, Elsa sat up to give her a playful glare. "It will be just the two of us in bed tonight, I promise you."

"Well then, I'll just have to have all of my fun with you." Her breath grazed Elsa's neck as she leaned in, slipping a hand behind her.

"That'll be 14.60."

"We'll continue this later." Tiana forked over a twenty as they climbed out of the car. It immediately sped off the second Elsa closed the door. "What?" Tiana said, staring off. Elsa couldn't quite place the emotion in Tiana's voice. It wasn't that it was hollow, it seemed quite impassioned, but it definitely wasn't anything near the 'we're really here, I'm home,' that Elsa had expected.

"What is it?" Elsa turned to her partner, seeing the shock, the dismay, on her face.

Tiana swallowed. "The fuck did they do?"

"What are you talking about?" There was a large restaurant – with Tiana's name and face on it of course – just like so many others – and a few upscale looking apartments. "I thought we weren't going to your restaurant."

"We didn't. I don't have a restaurant here."

Elsa stared at the evidence to the contrary.

"This is the apartment I grew up in. I never did anything to it. And it definitely didn't look like this. It was a lot more rundown, and I'm sure a hell of a lot cheaper. What did they do to my home?" Blinking repeatedly, trying to make the world make sense again, Tiana shook her head in disbelief. "What the fuck?!"  
"So, they're using your name and likeness without your permission?"

"Yeah."

"Want to sue them?"

She started to shake her head, but stopped herself. "I don't know. It feels wrong taking away a place that's clearly giving a lot of people joy, and keeping plenty of people from my hometown employed – but it's also gentrifying the hell out of my neighborhood."

"So, let's sue."

"No. First thing's first. Let's at least find out just what damage they're doing to my name. I need to try their food."

Elsa shrugged. They could always sue later. "All right. Let's go in."

She shook her head again. "My face is on the damn sign. They'd recognize me immediately. You go in, get take out, and we'll try it. Then we'll decide just how many zeros we need to put in the lawsuit."

"Now you're speaking my language." Elsa slung her purse over her shoulder, gave her partner a quick kiss, and walked inside. The interior didn't match the gaudy outside at all. Inside, it was clearly trying to replicate the 'down home' aesthetic that Tiana was famous for, but it did it in a way that seemed almost perverse. Perhaps it was just because they had destroyed actual southern homes to do it, but it also may have just been the clashing décor, in dozens of different styles and makes. There were hand-made rocking chairs, metal stools, and wicker seats that looked like they'd come right from the nearest Walmart. It didn't blend well. It was like Evil Cracker Barrel.

"How many?" A woman behind a podium asked. "Just the one?"

"Yeah – no, I'm getting to-go."

"All right. Take your time." Drawing a menu from the holster in front of her, she handed it to Elsa. "I recommend the wings, if you're not sure what you want."

_I do love wings. _Elsa decided to do just that – if it was the best they had, it was a good place to start. To go with the wings, she also ordered the hush puppies, beignets, fried okra, and a gumbo. If they managed to screw all of them up, Elsa might not have time to file the lawsuit before Tiana burned the place to the ground.

The wait was excessive – far longer than it should have taken a competent staff to make the dishes – unless they were starting the gumbo from scratch. But, after a little over an hour, Elsa had the food. Tiana had been angrily messaging her the entire time, and she'd been doing her best to help her keep her cool. Elsa had been about ready to just run outside and talk to her when the food finally showed up.

"That'll be 45.78."

Elsa handed over her platinum card, prompting a startled look from the woman. Clearly they didn't tend to cater to anyone with that good of credit.

Lugging the food in paper bags, with Tiana's face boldly stamped on them, Elsa headed back outside, finding a sweltering Tiana in the shade of one of the apartment buildings. "They closed down my favorite beignet place!"  
"I'm sorry, honey. Maybe the one's here won't be terrible?"

"Fat fucking chance!" She snatched the bag from her, one of the handles tearing off in the process. "It doesn't even smell right."

One by one she bit into each item, tossing the remnants on the ground. "This is all trash!" she screamed as the beignet fell to the dirt, sending up a puff of powdered sugar. "This is overcooked, this is burnt, this chicken is so raw it could kill someone, and the goddamn gumbo is fucking bland! How do you even make bland gumbo?!"

"I don't know, honey."

Kicking the beignet for emphasis, Tiana folded her arms over her chest, a scowl firmly in place.

_The wings actually weren't that bad, but I'm certainly not going to risk saying that. _"Then let's sue them. We can make them pay – literally – for appropriating your name and face without your consent. It's an open and shut case, we just need to figure out how much they're worth and what we can expect to take them for. I expect they'll settle for the restaurant if that's what you want. There's no way it makes more than your name is worth."

Grumbling, Tiana gnashed her teeth. "Yes. Fine. Let's do that. God fucking damn it."

Elsa grabbed her hand, holding it between both of hers. "We're going to get them. You don't need to worry. I'll take care of everything."

"I know," she muttered.

"And there's good news."

"What could possibly be good right now?"

"I can stay in town, billing you for my hours. The other partners certainly can't complain about my extended vacation if I'm bringing a nice lucrative case."

That had the desired effect. Tiana's features softened, the semblance of a smile beginning to tug at her cheeks. "Okay, that does sound pretty nice." With a hearty guffaw, she added, "If I'd known all I had to do was pay you to go on these trips with me, I'd have started doing it ages ago."

"Just so long as you don't call me your whore."  
Huffing, Tiana crossed her arms again. "You're no fun."

"At the prices I'm charging you, I'm more of a high-class escort."

Giggling hard enough that her eyes watered, Tiana bent over, clutching at her belly. "Oh my god. I love it. Does that mean I can take you back to our hotel and pay to have my way with you all night?"

"Only if we talk about the case while we do it."

"Dirty talk? I love it." Her hand slid up Elsa's dress, resting on her upper thigh. "Come on, my beautiful, sexy escort. I have some briefs for you to file."

"You wear boxers."

"Just play along, damn it." She gave a playful glare, swatting Elsa's ass again.

"Of course, ma'am. I'm happy to provide whatever services you require."

"There's my girl." Pulling Elsa closer, Tiana pressed her lips against hers, her tongue meeting with Elsa's, still tasting of slightly-burnt powdered sugar and watery buffalo sauce.

Another cab returned for them, and once they'd had room service bring them a nice collection of daiquiris, they didn't leave the room all night. This was, without a doubt, the best case Elsa had ever worked. She just wondered if she could bill her for the wedding.


	2. Anna - Home

Anna stared out the window of the plane as it lifted off from New York. Even though Elsa was already gone, this was still her home, and it felt like she was saying goodbye to her all over again. And goodbye to the idea of her.

She'd made a decision. _I love Moana, and after spending the last couple days with her and Elsa, I know that she's the one I want. I just need to stop hanging on__to __what could be, and appreciate the absolute wonder that I have. Moana is perfect for me and I love her so much. Elsa has her fiancée, and I__ just need__ to accept that. _

As New York began to fade from view, it felt all the more permanent – all the more real. Even if it was an idea that could never be, it was still something that she had to give up. Anna had been driving herself insane with this desire for her sister, when she already had the perfect woman. _Even if Elsa is – No. She's not. Maybe they're both perfect for me, but I have one of them, and the other is getting married. I can accept that, and hopefully by the time I get my wedding invit__ation __– maybe even bridesmaid request – I'll be okay with it._

Closing the window cover to punctuate her point, she looked down at her son, who was leaning against the wall, fast asleep. She wasn't sure how he'd managed that, since it so often seemed like he was incapable of sleeping, but she wasn't going to wake him. Instead, she pulled a book out of her bag – the summer reading she'd assigned one of her classes. She could barely remember what Fahrenheit 451 was about, having not read it since she was in school – and having not finished it then, and she didn't want to be a complete hypocrite.

* * *

"Olaf!" Lilo screamed, leaping from the door and throwing her arms around him, tackling him against the railing of the apartment building. Fortunately, for everyone's sake, they were both too short for the attack to send them tumbling over the side.

"No tackling outside," Anna attempted. _At least when we're not on the first floor._

"How dare you disappear like that!" Lilo growled.

"I'm sorry. I missed you too." Grinning, Olaf managed to right himself. "Want to go play?"

Lilo stood, her eyes narrowed, her fist clenching before her. "I've been preparing for this very moment. You'll never escape my death trap this time. So don't even bother trying."

"But I'm not in it yet."

"Then you've already lost."

Rolling her eyes, Nani leaned against the door frame. "Just look at what I've been dealing with this whole time you've been gone. Maybe I should be mad at you for disappearing too."

"It was one month! How bad could it have been?"

Nani shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You have absolutely no idea. Everyone come inside before it starts raining."

There were no clouds in the sky, but it was summer in Portland, so that didn't necessarily mean much. "Come on." Anna waved, beckoning the – she assumed – superhero and super villain to hurry along.

"Muhahaha!" Lilo cackled evilly, steepling her fingers. "Exactly as planned."

With a shrug, Olaf followed after her. "I've been training with Sensei this whole time. I've mastered the force. No trap can hold me now." _Ah, jedi ninja and super villain, the classic duo, how could I have been so mistaken?_

"Coffee?" Nani asked. "I'll even include a bit of actual coffee with the whiskey."

"That bad, then?"

"Didn't I already say that?"

She had, but Anna had still been hoping it had been an exaggeration. "I have to go home eventually, you know?"  
"Nope. You're staying here. If I have to get you drunk to make sure that you won't drive, then I'll do that." Grabbing a coffee cup from the cupboard, Nani filled it half with Irish whisky, and half with the last remnants of the pot of coffee.

Anna stared at it. She really shouldn't be drinking, and she definitely needed to head back home, but they had a lot to talk about and she was very thirsty. "So what's been going on?" She asked, sipping at the drink.

"What do you think?"

"You and Lilo bonded and she finally accepted you as her mom?"

With a painfully fake smile, Nani nodded, jerking her coffee toward Anna. "Got it in one. I thought you'd never guess."

"So, what's been happening?"

She shrugged, sagging into the chair. "Imaginary friend, she destroyed the TV, threw things at Wendy and ended up hurting her. Hell, when Moana was here, she bit her knee hard enough to draw blood."

"That doesn't seem possible."

"She lost a tooth in the process."

Anna groaned. "Moana hadn't mentioned it. Is she okay?'

"She's fine. It didn't get infected, and it was just a small cut, she probably didn't want to worry you."

"But that's my job! I'm her girlfriend."

The worried look relaxed for just a moment before Lilo screamed in the other room and it returned. "So you still are? You didn't end up giving into all of your – urges –" she managed, shuddering, "with your sister?"

Anna rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't deserve it, but it still just seemed like a mean thing to ask. "I didn't. I couldn't. Elsa's in a happy relationship – she's getting married now – and I am too. The happy relationship part, not the getting married part."

"You sure about that? You don't know what Moana and I might have been up to while you were gone. Maybe we looked at a few rings."

Anna's eyes opened wide as she coughed up the Irish coffee. "She what? No. She wouldn't. She didn't. She likes taking things slow. I mean, of course she hasn't. Wait, she hasn't right? You would tell me – you wouldn't lie about this!"

Chuckling, Nani shook her head, sipping the drink that looked to only be whisky at this point. "She hasn't. I was just screwing with you."

Glaring at her, Anna took another sip of her own drink. "Don't you pull that on me. After everything I've gone through in the last year – just don't."

"All right." She held her hands up. "I'm sorry."

"Better be."

"Would you have said yes if she was really doing it?"

Anna stared at the amber liquid in her friend's mug. "How much of that have you had?"

"I promise I won't tell her your answer."

"I love her. I don't think I'm ready for another marriage, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'd say no if she proposed either."

"All right. Good answer." Giggling, Nani draped herself against the chair. "I was really worried. I know how you've been with – _her. _Moana is my other best friend – hell, practically my only other friend – and I'm not willing to have to deal with all of the fallout of you two breaking up. You just have to stay together forever."

To her surprise, Anna found that she was smiling at that idea. "I think we will. I mean, if she wants to, of course."

"We didn't go ring shopping."

"I know!"

"Let me finish. We didn't go ring shopping, but she didn't shut up about you the entire time we were hanging out. Even compared to the last time I finally got some alone time with my friend that you keep trying to steal. She's completely fallen for you. It's part of why I've been so worried about – about everything. She loves you."

"I love her."

"She _really_ loves you. Like, she let a few things slip of just how much she's been thinking about making a life with you. And about having bought some more Star Trek stuff for Olaf, which I'm assuming is part of that, but as much as she loves Star Trek, that may just be an excuse."

Anna laughed, imagining the face of the woman she loved – biting her lip and looking away as she admitted how serious she was about things, blushing and chuckling awkwardly about how much of a mom she was, and just in general, because damn that face was beautiful. "Really?"

"Yes."

Anna drained the dregs of her drink. It was still terrifying. Between just having left a fifteen year marriage that had not been at all healthy for her, and her near uncontrollable incestuous desires, it didn't seem like she was in a position where she could return that. But she wanted to. She desperately, madly needed to. "I do like the idea. A lot."

"Then tell me this, are you really willing to give up on your whole – whatever – with Elsa?"

"It's not like anything was happening."

"Not good enough." She sat up, peering into Anna's eyes. "You've been doe-eyed and crazy for her, and insisting that it was some reasonable and not creepy thing. I have to know. Are you willing to give up on that? Are you really okay with just being with Moana? Maybe even see someone –"

"I don't need a therapist! It's just a bad crush."

"Anna –"

"Nani! I'm fine. I love Moana. I want to be with her and I would never do anything to jeopardize that. She's the love of my life."

Nani blew out a breath, looking like a weight just passed from her shoulders. "Okay. I believe you."

"Well, you better."

"Should I start planning the wedding?"

Anna rolled her eyes, only blushing the littlest bit. "I'm not going that far yet." _Just how far am I going? I've already said I want to spend my life with her – obviously marriage is insane, no matter how fast lesbians are supposed to move, but what do I want? _"I'm so glad Olaf loves her."

"Yeah, she's talked about that a bunch. She was asking if I thought you'd be okay with her taking him to a Star Trek convention sometime."

"I don't get to come?"

"Anna, you know you're not ready for that."

Huffing, Anna glared at her friend. "I like Star Trek!"

"Yeah, but not like they do. Hell, not like Kristoff does. She can take him."

"Now that would be weird."

Nani snorted, wiping a tear from her eye. "Do you know how much you made me hang out with him in college? Even if you were still there plenty, it was always weird. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought you were trying to push him off on me."

"I wasn't! I thought I wanted to be with him."

"Well I sure as hell didn't. I always thought you could do better."

Anna smirked. "Please, you liked him."

"I liked the car he helped me get."

"You were friends!"

Nani's eyes narrowed and she poured some more whiskey into her cup. "I put up with him for you. That is not the same thing."

"Well you don't have to worry anymore. You love my new partner."

"New wife."

"Kristoff wasn't my old wife."

Whisky came out of her nose and Nani glared at her. "That fucking burns."

"You did it to yourself."

Grabbing a tissue, Nani wiped her face clean and splashed some water on it in the kitchen sink. "God, him in a dress, that would've been –" she shuddered.

"Don't be mean. I'm sure he could pull the right dress off."

She shook her head.

Anna sighed, drinking her whisky, and not having it come out anywhere. "He's still the father of my kid, you know. You can't be too mean to him."

"If he takes Lilo too then I'll never say another mean word about him."

"I'm sure he'd consider it."

"I've got her papers somewhere. I'll sign her over right now."

Giving Nani a skeptical look, Anna rose and squeezed Nani's arm. "You're just saying that, right? Like you normally do."

She blew out another breath, the weary look returning with full force as she returned Anna's gaze. "I really don't fucking know." She shrugged and drooped against the counter. Her eyes were still watering from the alcohol, or maybe she was crying. "You don't know what it's been like. What she's been like. I can't take it. I love her, but this is just too much for me to handle on my own."

Anna squeezed tighter, gripping her friend's hand. "You don't have to handle it alone. You know I'm always here."

"Clearly not."

"Really?" Anna sighed, staring at her in disbelief. "You're mad at me for leaving for a month to spend time with my family?"

"That's hardly what I would call it, but no. I'm not mad at you. It's just what set Lilo off. She doesn't have any other friends –"

"And she makes sure Olaf doesn't either!"

"I know. Fuck." Nani gritted her teeth, staring back toward Lilo's room. "What the hell am I going to do, Anna?"

"Well, there is that word you love using on me."

She squinted. "You mean 'Don't?'"

"Therapist."

"I can't afford that."

"You have government insurance! I'm sure you can –"

"I'd have to find one who actually takes it, and even then it would probably take more than I usually have left. It's not like I have savings. And as bad as she's getting – what about when she's older? How am I going to afford her first asylum visit?"

"Well, you are a therapist," Anna pointed out.

"A terrible one, and I can't do it for her. It just wouldn't work, she wouldn't open up with me in the same way."

"Nani –"

Tears streamed down her face, her shirt catching on a drawer as she sank to the floor. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"I can help."

"Anna, you're more broke than I am."

"I'll sell the house. I'll do whatever I have to. She's family and if she really needs help as badly as you're saying –"

"She does."

Anna swallowed, sitting next to her friend, her hand resting on Nani's knee. "We'll get through this. Maybe we can find a free one, or one with a sliding scale. I could ask Elsa for some money?"  
Gritting her teeth, Nani shook her head. "I'm not going to foster your dependence on her."

"I'm not dependent on her. And I have Moana. I promise, I'm not pursuing my sister. But she's rich as fuck and she can help here. Please let me ask. And we'll go therapist hunting or whatever first thing tomorrow."

"First thing tomorrow I intend to be hungover and throwing up in the toilet."

"Then second thing tomorrow."

Nani shrugged. "Fine, if she'll do it, then I guess it doesn't hurt. Just, please say this isn't some excuse for –"

Anna shushed her, and grabbed her phone from her pocket. "Anna?" a surprised voice asked from her speaker.

"Hey, sorry to bother you –"

"Oh it's fine, we were just –" She heard a giggle, some whispering, shushing, and what sounded suspiciously like Tiana nipping her neck. The barest inklings of jealousy started rumbling in Anna's belly, but swiftly vanished as she looked back to Nani. "Stop it! We were just having a great time in New Orleans, and probably a few too many daiquiris."

Anna stared at her own glass of Irish whisky. _Now if only I was also having __a__ great vacation. Well, I guess I just did. _"It's okay. You can go back to –"

"No, Anna, what is it? It sounds important."

_I hadn't even said anything yet. Do I just sound that worried_? "We think – that is to say – Lilo needs a therapist, and Nani and I can't really afford it, and I don't think we're broke enough to be able to get a cheap one. And it's bad. Like way worse than usual and that's saying something."

"She really never seemed that bad to me."

"For some reason, she loves you." _Maybe she likes blondes. She never seems to give Kristoff as much trouble either. Relatable, but still annoying. _"Can I borrow some money? We just need enough to get a few sessions, we can probably save up after that." _I should've taught summer classes. _She ignored that that would have meant she couldn't have visited Elsa. She wasn't sure if that would've been a bonus or a detriment. _It would've sucked, she's still my sister! _She tried to believe that she wasn't at all disappointed in how things had gone.

"You don't need to borrow it. Especially for this. I'll just give it to you. And I'm sure you could use some help anyway. Can I just you a thousand – two thousand dollars?" A loud kiss sounded in the background and Anna could see Tiana kissing her shoulder, taking her out of her dress. _She'd probably be inviting me to join them. And I'd resist. I think. Maybe. I would! Probably. _

"Two thousand?! You don't –"

"Just sent it. I hope it's still the same email as when you needed help with your car."

Anna's jaw dropped and she stared at the alert on her phone. "But –"

"You're my sister."

Somehow, Anna managed not to fetishize that. Maybe she really was getting over her. "Thank you. So much."

"It's fine. Just make sure she gets whatever help she needs, and tell me more about what's going on with her." Another noise. "Tiana, this is important."

"You two have your fun. Thanks again, this means so much to me."

"Anytime, Anna. I mean it."

"I know you do. Love you, Elsa, go have sex with your celebrity fiancée. I'll talk to you later."

"Well, if you insist." A lascivious chuckle came over the phone as she hung up. Anna tried not to dwell on it.

"She sent the money."

"She did?" Nani stared up at her from her spot on the floor, looking too scared to let this get her hopes up.

"She did. We can get Lilo a therapist. Everything is going to be okay."

"I hope you're right."

"I am." With their drinks and the bottle of whiskey in tow, Anna sat back down beside Nani and topped their mugs off. "Now, let's get back to working on that plan for tomorrow morning."

Draining the cup in a single swallow, Nani leaned against her shoulder. "Thank you."

"Thank Elsa."

"You're the one here. So thank you."

"It's no problem. Like I said, you're family."

* * *

"Hey, there, beautiful." Moana's arms wrapped around Anna, pulling her close, and only drifting tauntingly close to her ass. "It's been too long."

"It's been like a week, you dork," Anna shot back, doing nothing to pull away from the woman she loved.

"Like I said. Too long."

"Did you have a good flight?" Anna asked, hesitantly pulling back enough to look into Moana's eyes.

"I'd sure hope so, since I was the pilot."

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, it was pretty nice. Minimal turbulence, smooth flying, and only one crying baby that I managed to hear through the damn cockpit door. That should not be possible."

"Could it have been through the PA?"

She shook her head. "No, it was definitely through the door. The baby was in first class and it was much louder when a flight attendant opened the door to ask us a question. That kid had some serious lungs."

With a light chuckle, Anna rested her chin on her partner's shoulder. "Well, I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

"It's fine." Anna could feel her smile against her. "It was way easier to put up with than it would normally be—I knew what I was coming home to."

_Home? That sure is a lovely thought, isn't it? _"Want to grab some food? Olaf and Lilo had a playdate, so we need to go grab him too, but Nani said they were getting dinner a couple hours ago, so he should've already eaten."

"Sounds wonderful. Did you have anything in particular in mind?"

Anna shrugged.

"Barbecue it is."

"I'm starting to think that's all you eat."

"We got pizza twice in the three days I spent with you and your sister. If anyone can call out a lack of variety in someone's diet, it's me."

Anna tried to glare at her without breaking their embrace, but failed miserably. "I like pizza!"

"And I like chocolate syrup."

"That is not what I mean."

"You're right. We'll save that for after dinner."

_I swear, she has such a one track mind. Not that I'm complaining. Or that I didn't buy a new bottle earlier just for that purpose. I'd used the last of the old bottle to make Olaf and me some chocolate milk yesterday. _"Fine, we can get barbecue."

"I love you too." Soft lips pressed against Anna's heated cheeks as they finally separated. "Mind if I drive?"

"Sure, any reason?"

"Because I only ever get to drive in Cincinnati and I'm never there."

"Okay," Anna replied with a laugh. She certainly didn't mind either way. It just meant she could spend more time admiring just how that pilot's uniform clung to Moana's fit figure – and on what she looked like under it.

After weaving through traffic at speeds that reminded Anna more of Elsa's driving than her own, they pulled into a parking spot near a food cart pod, at ten minutes to eight. "Yes, we made it!" Moana shouted, leaping from the car and beckoning Anna to follow her as she raced to the cart.

"Wait up!" Anna called, chasing after her. _So that was why she wanted to drive._

"Hey, you're still open, right?" she asked, leaning into the open window.

"I was just about to start shutting everything down, but yeah, the usual?"

She nodded. "Barbecue is one of the only things my city isn't terrible at, and it still doesn't come near your pulled pork. I wasn't willing to miss it."

While the pulled pork did have some wonderful memories attached, this place having essentially been their first date, Esmeralda had taught Anna to be a bit more adventurous with her food. "What are burnt ends?" Anna asked. _It doesn't sound edible, but if there's one thing I've learned, it's that the least appealing sounding thing is usually on the menu for a reason._

"It's essentially a cut of brisket," the owner answered.

"Sure, I'll have that on the pita."

"And a shortbread," Moana added. "It was a long flight and I didn't eat much," she said, looking to Anna.

A few minutes later, they sat on a nearby bench, Anna with her wrap, and Moana with her sandwich. Despite having just gotten the food, the latter woman's face was already covered in barbecue sauce and her sandwich was half gone.

"Wow, you really were hungry," Anna mused, chewing on the sweet meat and pita.

"Told you. Though that's not all I'm hungry for."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Believe it or not, being compared to pulled pork doesn't exactly do it for me."

"What if I said I'd be as covered in you as I am in this sauce."

She shook her head.

"Fine, but it's still true."

"You're weird."

Her hand darted to her heart, feigning offense and staining her jacket. "Zounds, my dearest love. Your words wound me so."

"Oh, that reminds me, there's a renaissance festival every year in Oregon. Esmeralda told me about it just before I visited you. Did you want to go next year?" _Yeah, cause that's not at all going like 'Hey, this is serious enough that we're going to still be together next year, right?' Nani already told me how in love with me she is, and she tells me all the time. But I'm still pretty sure I have an ulterior motive, since I don't even slightly care about this faire._

"Oh yeah! Nani and I went like five years back. It was really fun. She hated it. You sure you're willing to be the annoyed girl I drag along next year? It's just before your birthday, and making you go then just seems extra mean."

"I wouldn't be annoyed! I'm sure I'd enjoy it. And Olaf and Lilo would love it."

"True. She was too young to go last time, and I'm a little worried she might try to stab someone, but she'd have fun."

"The therapy seems to be going really well, apparently. She'd only think about stabbing someone, but know not to act on it."

"Is that so? My knee still kind of hurts thinking about the last time she attacked me."

Anna gasped. "Was it really that bad?"

"No, I'm joking."

"Are you sure? If she really hurt you—"

"Anna, it was a joke. She barely broke the skin. And I'm used to her, she's my best friend's kid, and I was as rambunctious as she was when I was young." _That's a horrifying thought. I'm not sure I can handle the idea that Lilo isn't a unique monstrosity. _"I'm just glad she's getting better. Maybe she'll give me a hug instead of tackling me today."

"Probably not."

"Eh, I'll live. She's very small."

They finished their food, and left to go test out that theory. To both of their surprise, Lilo actually hugged both of them. Mr. Flaversham had refused to recommend that she be put on medication, so it couldn't just be that she was drugged into obedience or anything. "Are you okay?" Anna asked the kid.

"Nani said she'd give me a cookie if I was extra nice to Aunt Moana."

That checked out. "It doesn't count if you tell them," Nani groaned.

"You didn't tell me that!"

"I just—" she sighed. "Fine, you can have your cookie."

"Yes!" She pumped her fist.

"I want a cookie," Olaf muttered.

"Lilo, grab Olaf his cookie too. They're both on the counter."

"He didn't have to do anything!" she shouted behind her shoulder as she ran toward the kitchen.

"He was already being good."

Olaf beamed.

Anna shook her head. "Sounds like you three have been having fun."

"Oh, it's been great. I've been hit with so many nerf darts, I feel like I just got off-brand acupuncture. You two have fun without these little monsters?"

Olaf's smile fell.

"Not you, Olaf. Lilo is at least three monsters."

"Oh." It reappeared, even wider than before. "She'll be so excited to hear that! I'm gonna go tell her."

Nani shrugged as he ran off.

"You seem even more exhausted than usual," Moana said.

"It's been a long summer. As soon as you leave I'm going to have Anna take the kids for like a whole week so I can finally sleep."

"You don't have to wait," she said. "We can take them tonight. Being like this isn't helping anyone, and tomorrow's Sunday, so you have the day off. Sleep the whole day. You'll feel a lot better."

"Deal. Now you can't take it back."

"We weren't going to," Anna replied. "Lilo, you're staying with us tonight!"

"Yay! I'll grab my lightsaber and Kirby."

"Didn't we say she couldn't play Kirby anymore?" Anna asked.

"I don't even care at this point. You can try to take it from her, but she hasn't bitten anyone in over a week, and it gets her to shut up."

"Yeah, you definitely need some sleep," Moana stated, sounding increasingly concerned. "I don't think I've seen you like this since she was a baby."

"Take them for a few days and I might finally feel human again."

"I'll take them for five days. Longer than that and Lilo starts freaking out that you hate her."

"And that's why you shouldn't act like this around her," Moana said. "Sorry, I know that you know that and it isn't helping. I don't have kids, I really can't judge."

She nodded. "I'm trying. I just haven't had more than three hours of sleep in the last month, save for when Anna took them for a couple days, and I managed an entire five hours. But I have a supply of sleeping pills and alcohol, so if I survive sleeping through all of tomorrow, I'll probably feel better."

"Then get some rest. And try not to mix the two of them together."

"No promises."

"I need you alive, Pelekai."

With a groan, she nodded. "Fine, just the sleeping pills for now. And maybe some pot."

It was legal, but Anna couldn't even imagine the last time Nani had smoked any. It must have been back in college. She really was desperate. "Then we'll get out of your hair. Come on, you two! Let's let Aunt Nani get some sleep."

"All she does is sleep," Lilo groaned from the other room.

"God, I wish," Nani muttered.

With Lilo's toys in tow, they all headed back to Anna's house, likely having to delay any of Moana's ideas for the evening. "Wanna watch Star Trek?" Moana asked.

"But we were going to play Kirby!" Lilo screamed.

"You could play with us?" Olaf asked.

Lilo grumbled. "I guess."

"Do you mind?" Moana asked.

Anna shook her head. "Not at all. I've been meaning to get started on my lesson plans, so I don't have to do it all last minute."

"All right. But don't think I'm forgetting—"

"After they go to sleep!"

"Exactly." Moana gave her a lascivious grin. "Ready to go back to school?"

Anna sank in her seat, a guttural groan emitting from her throat. "Not really."

"I miss summer vacation."

"It's pretty great. I've never had to be without it."

"I'm jealous."

"With good reason," she confirmed. "It's at least a fifth of the reason I love my job." With a sigh, she stared out the window. "Last year really wasn't that bad. Maybe this year won't be either. High school is just exhausting."

"Yeah, I remember it being pretty terrible as a teenager too."

She wasn't wrong. "I'm trying to be understanding of that. Dealing with teenagers is just the worst." _Please don't let Olaf end up anything like them. I'm sure Lilo will somehow be even worse. Hopefully she doesn't __get __pregnant, Nani would flip shit._

"Have you tried putting in for a transfer?"

"Every year," she admitted. _I hate how much it still bothers me. It really isn't that bad. Especially since Esmeralda makes sure my students aren't mean to me anymore. God__, __that sounds pathetic. _

"Well, maybe you'll get it next year," she suggested.

"Maybe."

A few minutes of contemplation and children screaming in the backseat later, they pulled into the garage. It was kind of nice having someone else drive and take care of things. Moana helped the kids out of the car and ran off to go play video games with them. It was almost like having another parent again.

Anna stared after them at the doorway leading into the laundry room. Kristoff had used to be the same way with them, it was even nicer now having someone she—there wasn't a good way to phrase it that wasn't unnecessarily cruel to her ex-husband. But it was nice. Incredibly nice.

Taking advantage of the sudden free time, Anna started some laundry and then eventually forced herself to get to work on her lesson plans. Fortunately, three of her classes had had the same summer reading, so dealing with Fahrenheit 451 covered a lot, and she'd just read it. That made things easier. For the other books, she had to consult Sparknotes and her old lesson plans. _I'm not a hypocrite. I'm sure most of my students also used Sparknotes, and I've actually read the book before._

A few hours later, she looked up from her computer and papers to see Moana in the doorway, holding a bottle of chocolate syrup and another of wine. "I just finally managed to get the kids to sleep. I hope you're not too tired."

Anna shook her head, reaching out for either her partner or the wine—she wasn't sure which. She received the wine, as Moana unbuttoned her shirt. "Move in with me." Anna blinked. _Did I just say __that?_

Moana blinked.

"I just mean—" She searched for any sort of explanation. "It's just really nice having you here, and I've missed you so much, and you're great with Olaf and Lilo, and I don't want to keep having you not be here." _I guess I'm really doing this. _"I love you. Move in with me."

The wine was snatched away, and Moana laid down next to her, giving her a deep kiss before finally meeting her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Anna nodded. "I am."

"Then I am too. Yes. I want that. And my lease is month to month, so I just need to take care of that and I can be moved in by the beginning of September. If that's not too soon. Though I could be all but legally moved out before then if you're okay with it."

"I want you here as soon as possible. You mean everything to me, Moana." Anna was surprised by just how true that was. "If I have to wait until September, I'll live, but I don't want to go any longer without you here than I have to."

"Then I'll start packing as soon as I get home," Moana breathed, the excitement, fear, anxiety, joy, and everything else fighting each other and resulting in a tone somewhere in the middle.

"Good. I can't wait." Anna kissed her, and helped out of her top. Until then." She kissed a line down her clavicle. "Gimme that chocolate syrup."


End file.
